A School Report
by dragongirl92
Summary: I had to do a report for School and this is it just a short oneshot of CL Scipizoa's after Yumi and wovles after the gang


Christina Kling

October 15, 2005

This was something I had to do for school tell me what you think. Okay. R&R

"Oh Ulrich dear!"

"What do you want Sissy I've had enough crap to deal with and I don't feel like dealing with the queen of snobs right now"

" It's alright Ulrich dear I just stopped by to tell you Yumi is um… 'Herb what's that word?"

"Sauntering."

"Yumi has been sauntering around with William in the park."

"Like you even know what that means," said Jeremy

"If you knew that I'd lose my bet about you having no brain," said Odd as Emily and Mila ran out of the woods screaming; followed by a very large pack of wolves.

Upon leaving the woods the wolves balked a moment as if they were waiting for orders to attack a specific target. They apparently got their orders because they all changed directions to attack the four teens leaning against the café; as Sissy had already ran screaming. If this shocked the teens they did not show it. Ulrich turned to Jeremy and Aelita, "You to go. Odd and I will keep them busy. Call Yumi and tell her to meet you at the factory." At this Jeremy and Aelita joined hands and ran as fast as they could toward the forest. Jeremy dialing Yumi's number as he ran.

"Hello, Jeremy," said Yumi "what's wrong?"

"Wolves showed up at school. Odd and Ulrich are stalling so Aelita and I could get away. Meet us at the factory. Bye." He said hanging up.

"William. I'm sorry I have to go sorry," she said running to meet her friends.

"Do you think this has to do with Z.A.N.A.?" asked Jeremy after hanging up, while climbing into the sewer.

"Well, why else would a pack of twenty wolves show up at school?" she said following him.

"That's what I'm worried about," said Yumi having been near-by so she caught up quickly. "Are you sure that Ulrich and Odd can handle them?"

"They'll be fine. Campus Animal Control will be there soon and then they will come join us," Jeremy explained before Yumi grabbed her skateboard and tore off down the sewers. Grabbing his scooter, Aelita clinging on for dear life, he tore off after her. Catching up he continued to explain. "Yumi I would have sent you to help them but someone needs to go to Lyoko with Aelita or she will have no chance of surviving and deactivating the tower. And like I said CAC. will be there. Just concentrate on the task at hand," he said as they reached the ladder up to the surface. Climbing up they ran into the factory, slid down the ropes there for them to get down quickly, and ran to the elevator. Once there Jeremy typed in the pass code and it started to descend. Jeremy got off at the first level below, the computer room. He went to his seat and put on the headset as the girls continued down to the scanners. "Get ready to go to the Forest Region," he said over the intercom as the girls got into the scanners. "Transfer Yumi. Transfer Aelita. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Aelita. Virtualization."

"Where's the activated tower Jeremy?" asked Yumi.

"It is due north. There's a path that should lead there on your right. I'm materializing the overwing now. There. Be careful Z.A.N.A.'s already sent a welcoming committee; five hornets and a mega-tank."

"He just can't miss an opportunity to tears us limb from limb in Lyoko or the real world, can he?" she said snapping open her fans as Aelita surreptitiously hid in a thick grove of trees and then concealed her hiding spot with large rocks using her powers.

The first round of attacks came from the hornets as the tank rolled into range. Yumi jumped on to the overwing and took off using one fan to block and tossing the other one to blowup the hornets all while dodging the unblockable shots of the tank. "Jeremy where are the others? Yumi won't last much longer out there," she asked as she watched Yumi lose twenty more life points from a hornet.

"I know Aelita. I'm calling the others now… Yumi watch out there's a freeze hornet coming up and our friend the scipizoa will be there real soon."

"Hey Jeremy," said Ulrich picking up his cell. "What is it?"

"Yumi. Z.A.N.A sent a whole army of monsters at her"

"Ok I'm on my way," he said hanging up and signaling to Odd he was leaving.

"Yumi," said Jeremy "Ulrich is on his way."

"Good," she said relived as she tricked the freeze hornet into attacking another monster and immobilizing it.

"Jeremy," Aelita said in a scared voice "The scipizoa is here."

"And judging by the noise on this end so is Ulrich." He said as he heard Ulrich noisily make his way to the scanners, him being the fastest kid in Kadic he was there in a matter of minutes to get there. "Hey Ulrich don't worry Yumi and Aelita are still alive you are going to the forest region. Good luck," he said as Ulrich stepped into a scanner. "Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualization."

Ulrich virtualized in the battle just in time to see the monsters stop firing and the scipizoa go after Yumi. She ran from it as it tried to catch her with little luck. "Jeremy it's after Yumi not Aelita is it mixed up or something?"

"I know it's trying to suck Yumi's memory in order to find out where Aelita is. You need to let it catch her and then destroy it. We can't risk Aelita. Afterwards get Aelita to the tower."

"That sounds easy," his voice was licked with sarcasm. "Yumi!" he yelled (normal voice) "let it catch you. I'll destroy it while it's trying to take your memory. Trust Me. You have to," Ulrich having been her friend and crush for so long she trusted him with her life. She stopped running and let the scipizoa wrap its long tentacles around her and take control of her. Ulrich saw his chance. He ran up and sliced its arms off. The monsters started firing again; there was the tank and two hornets left. "Yumi you go and take Aelita to the tower. I'll get rid of the uglys," he said blocking the shots of the monsters with his sword. "Hurry!" he yelled "Triplicate. Super sprint," his one form turned into three and started running at super speed toward the monsters.

Aelita crawling out and the girls started running toward the activated tower. "Yumi Aelita hurry!" yelled Jeremy "Some of the wolves escaped and came to the factory. If they eat through the wires I might not be able to rematerialize you. You're on your own I'm going to try to scare them off, even Z.A.N.A. can't hold them if they're scared enough."

"Be careful Jeremy," they replied almost at the tower. Jeremy got up and went to the elevator. Z.A.N.A. was determined to get them. He sent a tarantula to guard the tower. "Aelita," started Yumi "you stay here. I'll distract it while you make a run for the tower."

"Ok Yumi," she said as Yumi ran off.

"Hey ugly!" Yumi yelled. "Over here. Don't you want a piece of me?" she coaxed it out snapping out her fan as it started firing. Jeremy was playing with death as well. He thought he could scare them with fire but he might set the factory on fire. So he had to use himself as bait to lure them away.

"Hey wolves come and get me." He said in a scared but strong voice. It worked the wolves stopped eating the cords and went after him. "Aahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Aelita saw her chance she gather her strength and ran as fast as she could around the battle. She reached the tower and phased through it into it.

The wolves quickly caught up to Jeremy and were trying to rip him into pieces.

Aelita walked to the center of the tower and the X.A.N.A. sign platform lit up. Aelita began to float up in the air toward the next platform. She landed on it and walked into the middle of it. A screen appeared in front of her she pressed he hand to it. The word CODE appeared on the screen. She typed in the word LYOKO. All the data banks that made up the walls of the tower disappeared, falling down what looked like a bottom-less pit, then they came back up; it was like restarting a computer.

All the wolves attacking Jeremy fell unconscious and he ran back to the elevator and then to the computer. "Well done guys," he said putting the intercom headset back on. "Ulrich is on his way to the tower give him a second," a yellow blur flew past Yumi and Ulrich appeared. "Ok I'm bringing Yumi and Ulrich in and then Aelita. Materialization Yumi. Materialization Ulrich," the two appeared in the scanners. "Ok Aelita your turn. Code Earth." Aelita flew up in the tower again and streams of data surrounded her. Then she disappeared to reappear in a scanner.

The three got in the elevator and went up a 'floor' to get Jeremy. The ascended the rest of the way up to the real part of the factory. Odd caught up to them as they were walking out. "Hey," he said, "what happened did I miss all the action. Nice going Ulrich you run off and leave me with a bunch of wolves while you go save the world. CAC didn't even show up for almost an hour."

"Ulrich Stern I didn't know you left Odd hanging out to dry when you came to help. What a dastardly dead of you," said Yumi faking being up-set as she pulled him into a headlock. It was a normal day for the Lyoko Gang.


End file.
